


There's No One Like You.....For Me

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Journal, Domesticity, M/M, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been "posting" in his journal. Sam likes to read what he wrote. Sam loves Dean more everytime he reads what he wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No One Like You.....For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So...this isn't really that good. Feedback always welcome...please be kind.
> 
> I threw in a couple classic rock songs, cause you know I'm a fan and well the boys are too.

Even though the kitchen is pretty far away from Sam's little library, he can still smell dinner and it smells heavenly. It's not a continuous drift of delicious, but little snippets of it cooking. Enough to make Sam smile and think of Dean in the kitchen making it.

Ever since they moved in the bunker, Dean likes to cook more. Dean likes to cook for Sam because it reminds them of when they were kids and Sam had to rely on Dean for everything. Sometimes, Dean had told him, he misses those fucked up days, told Sammy this when they were laying in bed one night, apparently Dean was in the mood for confessions and cuddling. Sam enjoyed every fucking moment of this.

Sam snuck down to the kitchen to see what Dean was doing, he was hoping that he was writing is his notebook again that he had bought for himself. Sam loved reading it, of course he had to do it with out Dean knowing about it. Dean was very candid in it, very sweet and thoughtful, so unlike him, his usually sassy peacock strutting Dean (which Sammy happens to love, cause he's thinks Dean's kinda hot like that).

He peeked around the corner, Dean was puttering around the kitchen, checking dinner, making a small salad, for Sam of course to go with his dinner. On the table was Dean's notebook, Sam smiled, excited for later when he could sneak the notebook while Dean was sleeping and read what he wrote. Dean had the radio on, playing softly and Dean was singing along with The Scorpions song that was on 

"There's no one like you...Sammy"  
I can't wait for the nights with you....Sammy  
I imagine the things we do....Sammy  
I just wanna be loved by you ...Sammy

Dean's own version of the song.....Dean has serenaded Sam in person before, usually when they are shit faced. Dean actually has a great voice and Sam loves when he sings.  
He stands there and watches Dean for couple more minutes. He hopes Dean didn't find the home made dessert he had made for tonite...Death by Chocolate pie......Sam was hoping that he could eat some of that pie off of Dean later or better yet, let Dean eat it off of him. Sam had to push down his swelling cock and go back and finish what he was doing. They would have plenty of time to play later.

 

Hours later after a delicious dinner, and dessert and some heavy duty fucking involving the dessert and some alcohol, Sammy sneaks out of bed, of course it's his bed cause Dean didn't want to get his stupid "memory foam" dirty with chocolate, that's ok Dean's snoring in the mess they made, so Sam figures he can sneak off into Dean's room and sleep in clean sheets, ha. That's not gonna happen though, as soon as he's done reading the notebook, he'll come back to Dean, he hates sleeping by himself. He has to be fast. He finds the notebook, tucked in between Dean's cookbooks in the kitchen (Sam has started calling him Martha Stewart, which irritates the fuck out of Dean)

 

Hey Sammy,

Here I am making dinner for us again, I hope you like it, I even made you some of that rabbit food you're so fond of....ha ha....it's not all that bad. I love cooking for you Sammy, just like when we were kids, except this time it's actually food I am cooking, instead of the shit we had to eat. I am still gonna make you do the dishes though, bitch. And don't think for one minute, I didn't see that pie you have stashed, it looks fucking awesome, I know you made it yourself, that's why you chased me out of here yesterday. I have a few ideas about what we can do with that dessert too.....  
One of the things I'm gonna do with that pie Sammy is eat it off your thighs, ya that's right your thighs.  
It must be a kink of mine, cause god damn baby, you have the most amazing thighs, I just wanna like rent space there. Haven't you ever wondered why I spend so much time there? I know you don't mind....judging by the noises you make. But, they are so firm, and licking that crease, biting it, and jesus, Sammy, running my hands all over those Moosey thighs....ha.......I think your thighs are gonna taste divine in chocolate....  
I'm gonna sing that Aerosmith song for you Sammy.......you must have come here to find it you got that look in your eyes although you really don't mind it I am the Lord of Your Thighs...... And Baby, thanx for that pie......really.......I love you Sammy.....

I know you don't or maybe you do realize just how much I am wrapped around your little finger. I know I like to show my bad assness to everyone, well cause I am a badass, and I think you like it too, but Sugar, I am so far gone for you... and i wanted to tell some of the reasons why.....I know I should just say them to you, but I like writing things down, even though you're not gonna read any of this.  
So here's my Top Ten-ish List of reasons to love Sammy Winchester....(it's not as cute as Lettermen's shit, but indulge me here)

I love you when:

You are happy and grinning ear to ear. You're so beautiful, Baby boy, even though I am gonna spend a lifetime kissing those dimples of yours, I never get tired of seeing them and smoking hot smile you have, that melts my soul.

When your all sleepy and fucked out after sex, you're all mumbly and wanna snuggle near, but you hesitate cause you think I'm gonna complain. Sam I can't sleep at night unless your head is on my shoulder, your warm breath in my hair and in my ear, our arms and legs around each other..........I know I give you shit about this so much, but I love it....

When you are bashful, when you want us to try something new, you get all shy and it's so fucking adorable. All you ever have to do is ask for what you want, I will take care of you, always. Btw, I love the things you come up with for us to do. Anytime you want me to put on those midnight blue panties for you again, I will do it....

When you are brave.....it's fucking hot Sammy...you're so fierce....same thing for when you top.....my cock is thinking happy thoughts right now about you....

When you are sick and need me the most...

When you are frisky and playful.....you have the most amazing laugh, it melts away any tensions I have...

When you are sad.....I just wanna hold on to you tight....

When you are pissed and cross your arms and pout....oh yea and your brooding and pensive shoulders......

Whatever you are feeling Sammy and no matter what you do....you'll always have me.....I swear it.....

You have my heart and my heart is you......

I'd better finish dinner before I burn it and make you go get take out for us.......lol

C U Soon......


End file.
